


Long Island Iced Tea

by cjgw



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjgw/pseuds/cjgw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a shot of liquid courage, Tris finally makes a move on Tobias, the man she's been eyeing all semester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Island Iced Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone one shot and is not a part of The Agent and The Advocate. This is just a little smutty fun. B-Dauntless, this is for you and you know why. Major thanks to Milner for beta services.

“Yay, Tris is here!”  Christina threw her arms around her roommate and hugged her, jumping up and down while Tris laughed at Christina’s exuberance, wondering exactly how many beers she’d had.

“Sorry, the desk doesn’t close until nine so I got here as soon as I could.”  Tris worked at the front desk of their dorm as part of her work-study program.  She leaned over the bar and smiled at Lauren.  “Club soda with lime!” she yelled.  Lauren rolled her eyes even though she was used to Tris's minimal intake of alcohol.

She filled the glass with ice and soda, plopping a lime wedge in the glass.  “You ought to loosen up tonight!” she yelled, and Tris grinned as she turned back to her friends.  The bar was packed, with most people clustered on the rather small dance floor.  Chris looked at Tris, sighing at her soda. 

“There better be vodka in that,” she grumbled. 

Will laughed.  “Leave her alone, Chris.”  He poked Tris in the back, getting her attention.  “It looks like Tobias is here.”

Tris’s head whipped around.  “Where?”

Will snorted and Christina shook her head.  “Jesus.  Subtle, Tris.”

Tris turned back to her friends, her face flaming red; it was the running joke that she had been mildly obsessed with Tobias Eaton ever since he’d moved into the dorm as a resident advisor.  She glanced back at him again, more casually.  He’d made his way to the bar and was greeting Lauren, who handed him a beer.  He looked around the bar and met Tris’s eyes; he grinned and tilted his beer to her in greeting.  She smiled back and lifted her glass of soda.  Tobias turned away from her as Zeke came up behind him and slapped him on the back.  Tris sighed.

Chris shook her head.  “When are you going to just hook up with him?” she yelled, exasperated.

Tris winced.  “A little louder, Chris.” 

Christina sipped at her glass.  “Whatever.  You two have been eye-fucking all semester.  Just get it over with and seduce the man!”

Will tipped the bottle of beer towards his mouth, grinning.  “He asked about you,” he said, his green eyes twinkling with mirth as he took a sip.

“What?”  Tris and Christina asked at the same time.

Christina grabbed his arm. “When?  What did he say?  Why didn’t you tell me?”

Will laughed.  “Why are you so excited?  He’s asking about Tris.”  He slung his arm around Christina’s shoulder and pulled her close to him.  “Should I be jealous?”

She kissed his cheek.  “I just want my best friend to get laid. Is that so wrong?”

Tris shook her head while Will laughed loudly.  “Anyway,” she emphasized, shooting Christina a dirty look.  “What did he say?”

“He wanted to know if you were seeing anybody.”

Tris’s jaw dropped.  Christina poked Will in the side.  “Okay, paint the picture for her.  Details!”

Will put his empty bottle on the bar.  “Okay, remember when you came through the conference room to get more paper during our last RA staff meeting?”  Tris nodded.  “When you left, Drew remarked that you were hot, and Peter mentioned how you two had gone out.  He was making his usual crude innuendos and just generally being an ass when Tobias leaned over and asked me if you and Peter were really dating.”

Christina shook her head at Tris.  “I told you it was a bad idea to go out with him!”

“Lesson learned.  Thoroughly,” Tris said.  She turned back to Will.  “What did you tell him?”

“That you went out once and it sucked.”  Will grinned.  “I said it loudly enough for everybody to hear.  Lynn started laughing and Peter got pissed.  Tobias just sat back and grinned.”  He shrugged.  “Not for nothing, but I think Tobias would say yes if you asked him out.”

“Why me?”  Tris squeaked.  Asking a guy out was something she had never done, much to Christina’s chagrin.

“Because he’s going to wait for you to make the first move.  I think he’s a little self-conscious about being older than us.”

Tris frowned.  “But wasn’t he in the Army first?  What’s wrong with that?”

Will shrugged.  “Nothing. I’m just saying I think he’d feel more comfortable if you made the first move.  That way he’d know for sure you wanted to go out with him.”

Tris sighed and muttered,  “I can't just ask him.”

Christina rolled her eyes.  “Jesus, we’ll graduate if we wait for you two to make a move.”  She shoved her drink into Tris’s hand.  “Here, liquid courage.  Drink up.”

“What is it?”

“A Long Island Iced Tea.  Just drink it.”

Tris hesitated.  “Chris, I really shouldn’t…”  Tris was a minister’s daughter, and such excess made her uncomfortable sometimes.  However, those very constraints were what led her to leave Pennsylvania in the first place.

Christina waved her hand.  “Oh, fuck that,” she said.  “You want the man or not?”

She did want Tobias, so maybe a little liquid courage _was_ in order.  Tris sighed and drank.  To her surprise, it wasn’t harsh, nor did it taste overly alcoholic.  Tris drank more and soon it was gone.  She looked up to see Will and Christina laughing and cheering her on.  Tris put the empty glass on the bar; she was already feeling more relaxed.

“Okay, girl. Go get him.”

“Okay.”  Tris started to walk towards the end of the bar where Tobias lounged with his friends, but stopped after a few steps, the butterflies in her stomach threatening to make her sick.  She turned to Christina and grabbed her arm.  “Come with me.  Be a distraction.”

Christina rolled her eyes.  “Wuss.”  She grabbed Will in one hand and Tris in the other, and dragged them over to Tobias, Zeke and Shauna.  She and Shauna hugged and immediately launched into a discussion about whether their TA was screwing one of the students while Zeke and Will started talking about the soccer team, leaving Tris and Tobias to talk to each other.

She smiled at Tobias shyly.  “Hey, Tobias.”

He smiled back, his dark blue eyes crinkling slightly at the corners.  “Hi.  Buy you a drink?” he asked.

“Sure.  Um, a Long Island Iced Tea.”

He raised an eyebrow and ordered.  Lauren was grinning broadly as she made Tris’s drink and handed Tobias another beer. 

“I thought you were on duty tonight,” Tris blurted out, not sure of what else to say.

“I traded with Peter.  He allegedly has a hot date tomorrow.”  Tobias’s voice was skeptical.

Tris sipped her Long Island, the warmth of the alcohol spreading through her chest, relaxing her.  “His date’s probably with Miss Michigan,” she said, wiggling the fingers of her hand.

Tobias laughed in surprise, not expecting her to say something like that.   “You know, that’s the best explanation I’ve heard yet.”  He drank some of his beer, his eyes never leaving hers.  Tris watched, fascinated, as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he drank. Tris gulped the last of her drink, hoping to cool herself down as she wondered what it would be like to run her tongue along his throat.  His lips curved into a slight smile as though he knew what she was thinking.

Tobias leaned toward her.  “You look good, Tris.”

She grinned at him, unable to look away.  They were drawing closer to each other when Christina yelled, “Dance time!” dragging Will towards the dance floor. 

Tris looked up at Tobias. “Dance with me?”

He swallowed and Zeke laughed.  “He needs help first!”  Zeke yelled, shoving a shot glass of whiskey in his hand.

“What the hell.”  Tobias downed the shot and grabbed Tris’s hand, following Zeke and Shauna to the dance floor.  Tris snaked her arms around his waist and began to move in sync with the music. 

Tobias wasn’t sure how long they danced, but what he did know was that Tris’s sinuous movements were going to drive him  _insane_.  She moved well, undulating her body against his.  Tobias gripped her hips and pulled her close to him; she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck.  She was singing along with the music, her honey-blonde hair falling around her shoulders as she looked up at him, her eyes glittering.  When she made kissing noises along with Prince, Tobias decided he couldn’t stand it another instant.  He hauled her against him so that there was absolutely no space between their bodies, then bent his head and took her mouth firmly.

Tris was pretty sure the top of her head blew up to the stratosphere as Tobias’s lips moved confidently along hers.  She parted her lips, teasing his tongue with hers.  The sounds of the bar and the movement around them completely ceased for them.  It wasn’t until someone bumped into Tobias from behind that they broke apart.

They stared at each other, not moving, each trying to decide who would make the first move.  Tobias licked his lips and Tris knew that enough was enough.

“The dorm is closer than my apartment,” she said bluntly, the two Long Islands making her bold.

Tobias’s blue eyes darkened.  “You sure?” he asked, grinding against her slightly to make sure she knew exactly where this was going.

Tris nodded.  Tobias gave her a little half smile as he pulled back.  Lacing his fingers through hers, he led her to the doorway of the bar, sifting through the mass of clothes until they found their coats.  Reaching for his hand again, Tris led him out of the bar. 

The blast of frigid air did nothing to cool either of them.  They practically ran the block and a half back to the dorm.  Tobias struggled with the key to the side door, the combination of cold weather and anticipation making him fumble.  Tris thought it was adorable.

He got the door open and they climbed the three flights to his floor.  Luckily, his room was near the stairway.  As he turned to open the door, Tris slid her arms around him from behind and began unzipping his coat.  With a groan, he pushed open the door, spilling them inside.  He pulled off his coat and turned to her.  They frantically began pulling at each other, their lips parting only to allow them to remove articles of clothing.

Tobias reached behind her and unhooked her bra.  As it fell to the floor, he tangled his fingers in her hair behind her ears.  “Are you sure you want this?”

Tris sat at the foot of the bed, and let her eyes wander across his hard chest, over his sculpted abs and further down to his tented boxer briefs.  She licked her lips and allowed her eyes to reverse the journey, taking in the increasing rise and fall of his chest, until she reached his incredible face.  She nodded, murmuring, “I’ve been hoping we’d get here all semester.”

He kneeled on the floor and parted her legs, gently running his hands along the inside of her thighs, loving her soft moan.  She leaned back on her elbows, lifting her hips slightly as he grasped her underwear and slowly dragged them down her legs.  They held each other's gaze as he ran his hand back up the inside of her thigh, his fingers finally sliding across her.  This time, her groan was louder as he pressed his fingers inside her. 

“More,” she gasped. He flashed her a grin and bent his head to her.

Her breath caught as his tongue darted across her flesh.  She couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, her entire perception narrowed to the rasping texture of his tongue and the insistent thrust of his fingers.  She let her head fall back, lifting her hips.  Pressure was building so intensely inside of her, she wasn’t sure she could survive it.  Finally, it burst, fireworks erupting behind her closed eyelids.  She cried out, completely oblivious to the possibility that someone outside the room could hear them. 

She slowly came back to herself, lifting her head to see him still on his knees, watching her; he was completely mesmerized by how attractive she looked as she came.  He shakily got to his feet after a moment.  “I need a condom,” he said haltingly, his voice deep.

“Yeah, you definitely do,” she said, once again eyeing his boxer briefs. 

He walked stiffly over to his dresser and pulled out a box of condoms, dropping the box on his desk once he retrieved one.  When he saw how she was looking at him, he groaned.  “You’ve got to stop that.”

She laughed a little.  “Lose the boxers.”

His hands went to his sides, grasping the material at his hips.  He smirked at her as he slowly pulled them down.  Tris licked her lips as he stepped out of them and rolled the condom over himself.  He walked to the edge of the bed and Tris reached out; she couldn't help running her hands over his sculpted abs, watching him through her lashes as he shuddered from her touch.  He took her hands and laced their fingers together, resting a knee on the bed and stretching out on top of her. 

Tobias gently held her hands next to her head, their fingers entwining further as Tris wrapped her legs around his.  He stared into her blue-gray eyes as he slid inside her.  They moaned together, relieved that the last few months of foreplay were finally over.  Tobias lowered his head, his lips gently brushing hers. 

Beneath him, Tris moved her hips slightly, signaling him that she was ready for him to move.  He slid out and back in gently, slowly, dragging out the pleasure and keeping up the slow place until Tris thought she’d lose her mind.

“Tobias,” she moaned. “Please, more.”

He let her hands go and braced himself on the bed.  He slid out slowly again, but this time, he slammed himself inside her.  She gasped and he slowly pulled out, only to thrust himself deep inside of her again.  He ground against her, hips swirling before he pulled out slowly again.  He repeated the motions until Tris was absolutely writhing beneath him, gasping out his name. 

Tris dug her nails into his biceps as she begged, “Faster.”

“Like this?”  He pounded into her, and Tris’s legs wrapped higher on his waist.  She nibbled on the juncture of his neck and shoulder to keep herself quiet, drawing his skin into her mouth, marking him.   He groaned and thrust faster.  He lifted himself slightly so he could draw her breast into his mouth, his tongue circling her nipple.

Pleasure radiated through every inch of her body.  She’d never had more than one orgasm at a time, so she didn’t anticipate how intense the second one would be.  She felt paralyzed by pleasure, and she never, ever wanted it to end.  She tightened around him and he groaned long and deep, as the feeling pushed him over the edge with her.

He collapsed on top of her, his heart racing against hers.  Tris ran her hands up and down his back, loving the smooth skin stretched tight over taut muscles.  She’d never felt anything like this before for anyone. 

Tobias sat up, grabbing tissues to remove the condom.  After throwing it away, he reached down and grabbed the sheet and blanket, pulling it over them.  He shifted behind her, pulling her back tightly against his chest and rested his chin on her shoulder.  “You okay?” he whispered.

Tris nodded.  “More than.”

Tobias kissed her shoulder.  “I’ve never felt like this with anyone,” he confessed, unable to keep it to himself.  He wanted to be with her, not just tonight, but every night, and quite possibly forever.

She covered the hand across her waist with hers; Tobias shifted and slipped his other arm beneath her head.  “I’ve thought about you all semester,” she confessed.  She felt him smile against her shoulder.

“I’ve been dreaming of you here with me for months.”

She laughed lightly.  “And all it took was a couple of Long Islands and a shot of whiskey for us to get up the nerve.”

“Hey. I’d have gotten up the courage eventually,” he teased, kissing her shoulder again. 

She snorted.  “Christina said if she waited for us, we’d all graduate before either of us made a move.”

He laughed and Tris decided she loved the rumbling sound.  “Well, it’s a moot point now.  We’re here,” he said, squeezing her, “And I’m not in any rush to let you go.”

She turned her head so that their lips could meet.  “I wouldn’t let you.”

“Do you have to work in the morning?”

“Nope.”

“Good,” he said, grinning. “I’ve got plans for us.  After we rest up a bit.”

“Oh? Planning on keeping me up tonight?”

He lifted himself slightly to kiss her deeply.  “You have no idea,” he whispered, watching the smile spread across her face.


End file.
